Sasuke ¿Un padre celoso?
by BIAN NARA
Summary: Sasuke es un padre peculiar y su hija una niña que llama la atención y sobre todo de cierto... -Tsk estúpido clon aborto de un condon pinchado


Hacia mucho tiempo desde que habia vuelto y me habia casado con Sakura. Después de un tiempo la deje embarazada y prontamente nos mudáriamos al nuevo recinto Uchiha

El dobe ahora era el Hokage y se habia casado con Hinata. Ella al igual que MI amada esposa estaba embarazada. Aun recuedo cuando ibamos junto a Naruto hacia el hospital a visitar a nuestras esposas y nos dieron esa horr...hermosa noticia

-Sasuke

-Naruto

Nos habian llamado con una voz muy dulce,enseguida crei que viniendo de la alumna de Tsunade ese tono no significaria nada bueno

-Sasuke estoy embarazada y Hinata también. Ambas estamos de 3 meses

Ambos quedamos en shock. Yo tenia la boca abierta hasta al suelo y el dobe se habia desmayado para luego volver a levantarse y a caer devuelta por causa del mareo.

 _No me lo podia creer,del dobe me lo esperaba porque es torpe y habra roto ...ya saben¡¿PERO YO EL MAGNIFICO UCHIHA VENGADOR!? No podia ser,al fin renaceria mi clan_

Luego de salir del shockeante momento ambos abrazamos a nuestras mujeres y festejamos por la noticia

Ya habian pasado un par de meses desde que esto sucedio y ahora estabamos esperando a que MI amada Sakura nos dijera que sexo tienen los bebes.

Naruto no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro del pasillo hasta que Tsunade harta de verlo molestar a los enfermeros lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconciente. Con un movimiento de la cabeza le agradeci el gesto(ya me estaba volviendo loco y si ella o alguien hacia algo lo hubiera metidoen un puto Tsuyikomi para que sufriera 72 putisimas horas) y ella me lo devolvió para volver a meterse por una de las puertas del hospital

Yo no daba mas,estaba estresado.

 _¡RESEMOS A JASHIN Y A TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL PRINGADO Y RIDICULO UNIVERSO PARA QUE MI HIJO Y El DEL DOBE SEAN DEL MISMO SEXO!_

El maldito del flojo mas grande del mundo ninja acababa de pasar junto a una Temari con una panza mas grande que un tambor y me habia abierto los ojos.

-Yo que tu me cuidaría de que sus hijos sean de distinto genero. Seria puramente problemático que...- suspiro y siguio hablando. Yo ya no lo escuchaba me habia quedado con lo del genero y lo de los hijos

-SHIKAMARU VEN AHORA

Temari lo llamo y se fue casi arrastrándose por el piso.

Bueno eso no importaba ahora.

 _¿¡ENTIENDEN LO QUE ME DIJO ESE FLOJO?! EL HIJO DEL DOBE PODIA SALIR CON DIFERENTE GENERO QUE EL MIO Y SI SE ENAMORABAN,UZUMAKIS Y UCHIHAS SERIAN,YO SERIA Y EL DOBE SERIA...¡NO NUNCAAAAA!¡ANARQUIAAAAAAAAAA!_

Me tire de los pelos,no podia suceder...

-Sasuke -Sakura llego junto a Hinata

Volvi a mi estado de indiferencia y me volvi hacia ellas

-¿Que le paso a Naruto-kun?-pregunto Hinata

-Tsunade vino y lo dejo inconciente por idiota -conteste -¿Que sexo tiene nuestro bebe,Sakura?

-Es una niña

Ella vino hacia mi y yo la bese. Tendriamos una bonita heredera. Ahora tenia que averiguar si también el dobe tendria una

 _¡POR FAVOR QUE LO SEA!ME ESCUCHAS DIOS,UNA NIÑA._

-Que alegria amor,seguramente sera tan hermosa como tu-la alague tocandole la pronunciada panza -¿El dobe e Hinata que tendran?

-Sera un hermoso varon- me contesto Hinata mirando su vientre enorme con dulsura

Mi cara era de poker face

 _¿¡NO ME QUIERES NO VARBA?! ME ODIAS MALDITO UNIVERSO,PUES QUE TE PISE UN SUPER RASENGANMEZCLADO CON MI CHIDORI Y QUE LUEGO TE PUDRAS EN UN AMATERASU_

Sonrei como pude

\- Me alegra muchisimo Hinata,espero que no salga con la inteligencia del dobe -me burle -Si me disculpan tengo que retirarme, Kakashi me ha sitado hace una hora - bese a Sakura

-Adios amor

Salude a Hinata con un gesto de la cabeza y las deje revisando a Naruto aun inconciente en el piso

Corri a un claro y me asegure que nadie me viera. Era mentira lo de mi estupido y pervertido ex-sensei

-QUE KAKASHI NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS. MATARE A ALGUIEN -hice el chidori y golpe el piso -NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAN DE DISTINTO GENERO -el sharingan se me habia encendido -¿¡ACASO ME ODIAS MALDITO UNIVERSOOO!? ¿¡NO VES QUE MI FUTURA INOCENTE NIÑA CORRE PELIGRO DE SER ABUSADA POR EL BAKA DEL FUTURO HIJO DEL DOBE?!

Un amatarasu salio violentamente de mi ojo y quemo un árbol. Me sente en el piso con hartazgo

-Suigetsu, sal de ahi maldita alimaña-ni me gire a verlo

-Tsk ¿Enojado Sasuke?

-No, solo tenia ganas de lanzar jutsus a la azar y de romper cosas

-Ah, lo normal

-¿Que quieres maldito pez?

-Asi que tu y Naruto van a ser padres con hijos de distinto genero. La tienes jodida

-Hmp

-¿Sabes que si se enamoran van a terminar como tu y Sakura?Folla...-no lo deje terminar,le pegue en medió de la cara volviendolo agua

-Cállate idiota -le saque la mano de su maldita cara

-Tsk,piensalo Sasuke. Yo que tu mantendria los ojos bien puestos en ese futuro retoño del rubio

-Hmp

Vi como se iba con esa maldita sonrisa ladina y tiburonesca

 _Tsk estupido universo y Suigetsu_

Unos meses después ambos niños nacerieron. El primero en nacer fue el hijito del Dobe

-Puje Hinata

Escuchaba gritar a Tsunade desde el pasillo

-Sakura el bisturi

Naruto estaba muy nervioso y todos sus amigos estabamos en el hospital intentando carmarle. Después de que habia intentado ayudar en el parto de su esposa y como resultado haberse desmayado,Sakura lo saco de una patada y Kiba lo desperto hechandole un vaso de agua a la cara. Ahora no paraba de caminar hasta por el techo muy preocupado y histérico

Un bebe era traído por MI mujer embarazada(Y es que tenia una panza enorme)Naruto y todos nos acercamos para ver a un pequeño rubio identico al padre

-Felicidades Naruto es identico a ti. Puedes pasar a ver a Hinata en SILENCIO , si haces ruido - Sakura trono sus dedos

El dobe asintio y paso a ver a su mujer

Luego de un mes nacio mi hija y yo como macho pecho peludo estaba sentado junto a la cama de Sakura con mi mano siendo asesinada por lo fuerte que la apretaba. Esa era una de las razones por lo que no habia salido corriendo como Spidy Gonzales por su queso favorito y porque sino hubiera quedado como un marica. Los Uchihas NO le tenemos miedo a nada aunque he de admitir que quedare traumado de por vida

-Vamos Sakura tu puedes, ya casi -gritaba Tsunade

 _HACE DOS PERTURVANTES HORAS HABIA DICHO LO MISMO LA HIJA DE... SU MAMA Y TODAVIA YO SEGUIA COMO INFELIZ AHI SENTADO CON MI MANO A PUNTO DE SER ASESINADA. OTRA VEZ ME QUEDARIA SIN MANO Y ME TENDRIAN QUE HACER OTRA_

Luego de esas 5 traumantes y horrorosas horas de mi horrible vida, mi hija nacio y yo pude volver a sentir mi amada mano

Tsunade se acerco conmovida y pude ver a mi bebe. Era pelinegra como yo y tenia los rasgos de Sakura

-Hola Sarada -susurre mientras la tenia en mis brazos

Estaba tan contento tanta espera habia valido la pena,ya me preocuparía luego de mi pequeña mujercita... Además me habia vengado de Suigetsu y me habia burlado de que el tendria mellizos que fastidiarian su miserable existencia

Caminaba hacia mi nuevo recinto Uchiha. Así es, había vuelto para hacer renacer mi clan. Mire mi nueva casa y la entrada con las banderas con el emblema Uchiha. Al fin lo que habíamos soñado con Itachi se hacía realidad, una nueva etapa para nuestro castigado apellido.

-¿Qué miras papi?-me pregunto mi hija de 5 años junto a mí.

-Nada Sari, recordaba viejos tiempos-le respondí cariñoso, si cariñoso. ¿¡ES MI HIJA QUE QUIEREN?! El mundo no explotara en millones de pedacitos si un Uchiha demuestra amor...espero.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde mi regreso...

 _Cuanto tiempo y mi hijita crecía tan rápido..._

-¡SASUKE!- Naruto apareció detrás nuestro haciéndonos asustar. Mire a mi hija, ni una muestra de emoción.

 _Esa es mi hija, toda una Uchiha_

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?-le pregunte indiferente y observe al mini-clon del Hokage. Si el infeliz que tanto rompió los amados huevos de todos logro por fin ser el Hokage de la Hoja y había tenido dos hijos hasta ahora. Miré al niño de 5 años, rubio de ojos celeste como su padre.

 _Pobre niño si sale con su estúpida inteligencia_

-Quería decirte que Sakura-chan quiere que no te olvides de llevar a Sara-chan al parque para que se divierta. Dice que eres un amargado, teme -el rubio se rio de mi en mi cara y el clon también

-Tsk-respondimos al mismo tiempo MI hija y yo. Que orgulloso que estoy,ella va a ser la perfecta imagen de la nueva generación de los Uchiha...

-¿Sari-chan quieres ir al parque junto conmigo Dattebayo?

Un puto momento ¿Ese clon del dobe acaba de invitar a mi hija al parque?

 _Maldito engendro de un condón pinchado, porque yo se que lo es. El y su hermana son producto de los descuidos del dobe, lo sé_ _._

-Vamos Sasuke teme, lleva a Sari-chan y a Bolt-kun al parque-me dijo el dobe haciendo como una madre y justo cuando estaba por rebatir que mi hija no se juntaría con su clon, desapareció

-Tsk, maldito el día que le enseñaron el fugakin no jutsu...-masculle

-Sara-chan, Tio Sasuke vamos al parque dattebayo -pidió Bolt inflando sus cachetes- estoy aburrido

Sarada no dijo nada y me miro como esperando que yo le contestara ¿Por qué mierda soy amigo del Hokage? y ¿por que poop el Hokage es un rubio imperactivo que tiene un clon por hijo que te pide que lo lleves al parque?

-Muy fácil Sari no queda de otra, el es un dobe sin remedio y es el Hokage. Por lo que sí ,tengo que obedecer a ese idiota-le conteste y ella asintió

 _Ademas tu madre me mata sino hago que vallas y disfrutes un poco de tu niñez porque según ella la mía había sido una mierda y fui un antisocial. Me ama tanto... Bueno si me ama pero quiero lo mejor para mi niña y yo también. Claro y para no tener que ganarme una patada cargada de chackra por parte de MI mujer_

¿Dónde quedo el orgullo Uchiha cuando ella está cerca, dirán? Bueno digamos que bajo un puente friendo churros ninjas y comiendo...dangos

Los lleve al parque y todo el puto viaje el clon se estuvo quejando de lo aburrido que somos los Uchihas y que tenía ganas de comer ramen. Al fin llegamos y no había matado a nadie. Solo tenía el Mankekyu sharingan a medio encender, nada malo...

-Vallan a jugar-dije tratando de volver a la normalidad.

Mi hija asintió y pude ver que sus ojos se estaban poniendo algo rojos. Si despierta el sharingan a esta edad la felicito y luego me mato...

 _ADIOS A MI ORGULLO. Lo veo correr para luego tirarse de un puente y ser aplastado por un tren, hermoso..._

Vi como Bolt corría como un niño que siempre estuvo atado por una correa y era su oportunidad de ser libre mientras que mi hija esta entrenando con shurikens en un árbol. Eran tan parecido...Nótese el sarcasmo

Me subí a la punta de un árbol y me quede vigilando todo desde arriba ¿Por qué no sentarme en las bancas junto a las demás mamas que viven estresadas y quieren despejarse de sus hijos que fueron producto de un condón pinchado como el clon? Pues primero soy un macho pecho peludo marca Uchiha-hielo-sexi y dos porque Karui e Ino discuten por nose que mierda de técnica familiar, Karin no para de gritarle al aire lo mal padre que es Suigetsu(Porque si el puto infeliz no uso protección y así quedo la pelirroja quejica, con dos pendejos igualitos a ambos...)Tenten duerme y ronca mucho por lo que supongo será causado por la llama de la juventud y porque esta rodeadas de Gays...( que para mí en verdad son gays y la pobre infeliz no lo sabe)Bueno esas son algunas de las razones y hay muchas más que si las pienso voy a terminar a las 5 de la mañana del domingo pero del año bisiesto del 3000

Miraba tranquilamente todo y hasta ahora todo va normal. Shikadai durmiendo junto a su padre, Inochin subido a un árbol, Chochou comiendo y Bolt con mi hija jugando a ver quien aguanta más la respiración. El clon esta azul mientras que mi hija esta normal. Todo igual que siempre...

7 años después...

Sari es chunnin a los 12 años, después de haber pasado ella y el Nara los exámenes. Mi orgullo esta pisoteado por muchos mamuts y luego cagado por Goxila, pero estoy bien. A los ocho había desarrollado el sharingan y ahora estudiaba jutsus médicos junto a su madre. Como crecía mi niña...

-Felicitaciones Sari-chan-el clon devuelta asechando a mi hija- Ya verás que te alcanzare pronto Dattebayo

Naruto junto a su familia venia a felicitar a el Nara y a MI hija

-Felicitaciones Sarada-san-le dijo Hinata y se puso a hablar con Sakura

-Felicitaciones Sara-chan -grito el dobe-debes estar orgulloso de tu hija y con tu orgullo pisoteado, teme-me golpeo en la espalda mientras reía

-Cállate dobe

Mire a mi hija y estaba junto a Bolt hablando mientras Kiwari los observaba tranquilamente. Ella seguro era la que había salido con la inteligencia de su madre, al menos uno de dos no está mal.

-¿Sarada quieres ir mañana a entrenar juntos dattebayo? Quiero enseñarte una súper técnica que es de mi padre y de mi abuelo- leí en sus labios que le decía a MI hija, una ninja de elite

 _ESE ENGENDRO MAL CLONADO ESTABA INVITANDO A MI HIJA A ENTRENAR_

-No puedo Bolt, mañana empezare como chunnin-mi hija le respondió tan indiferente que me sentí orgulloso, así se habla Sari no te dejes caer en las enmarañadas intenciones del rubio

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo y fije mi vista en la peliazul

-Tío Sasuke -me dijo con una sonrisa alegre una pequeña de 9-Mama y papa los quieren invitar a comer a casa para celebrar que Sara-nii es chunnin dattebayo

Esa niña era tan adorable, al fin había dejado de tenerme miedo y ahora me sonreía. Eso era nuevo...

-Está bien Kiwari, muchas gracias-le sonreí lo mejor que pude

-De nada Sasuke-sama-me hizo una reverencia y se fue junto a su madre.

 _Esa niña seguro era entrenada por los Hyuugas, valía la pena...Bueno solo por eso no pensare que ella fue producto de un condón pinchado sino de un descuido de la madre por no tomar la pastilla. Así está mucho mejor_

-Vamos Bolt-kun,hay que felicitar a Shikadai dattebayo

Naruto y su familia después de arreglar la cena de celebración de hoy a la noche, se fue a felicitar a los Sabaku No/Nara y el logro de su hijo

Mire a la pequeña Uzumaki y centre mi vista en el clon

 _SE ESTABA DESPIDIENDO CON UN BESO EN EL CACHETE DE MI HIJA_

 _Lo mataria lenta y muy,demasiado dolorosamente al estilo Uchiha_

Iba a ir hacia el cuando Mi mujer me detuvo por el hombro

-¿Sasuke has escuchado lo que te dije?

Mire como MI hija le daba un golpe a el clon aborto de condón por haberle dado un beso sin su consentimiento.

¡ _Esa es mi hija!_

-¿Sasuke me has escuchado?

Gire hacia Sakura y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

 _Mierda ¿Cuando me habia hablado y que me dijo?_

-Hmp

-Bien entonces hoy a las nueve estaremos en la casa de Hinata y tu haras la comida junto con Naruto

-Hmp

Mis amados y sagrados mosilabos siempre me salvaban de todo Ahora bien...

 _¡¿COMO QUE NARUTO Y YO IBAMOS HACER LA COMIDA?!_

El sharingan y un tic nervioso en el ojo se empezaron a hacer presentes

-¿Mama que le pasa a papa?-oi que le pregunto Sarada -Otra vez le agarro el tic nervioso

-Dejalo,debe estar en sus dias

-Ghh -dije irritado y vi como sonreían de lado

 _Malditas pringadas,llegue a la conclusión de que soy mala influencia_

Llego la noche y me encontraba junto al dobe cocinando carne al asador. Tsk,no para de hablar y otra vez mis monosilabos me salvan el dia. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me acaba de decir,pero soltare un hmp y listo,problema solucionado.

-Hmp -dije como decima vez en la noche y también use un par de tsk que siempre resolvian mi vida.

 _Ya veran que me comprare una remera de Yo amo los monosilabos._

Llevamos la comida dentro de la casa. Hinata, Kiwari y Sakura nos esperaban en la mesa con las guarniciones y las bebidas puestas.

-¿Sarada donde esta?-pregunte. No veia ni a el clon ni a MI amada hija por ningun lado

-Estan en la habitacion de Bolt,podrías pasarme... -me avisó Sakura pero yo ya no la escuchaba.

 _ESE CLON PRODUCTO DEL DESCUIDO DEL DOBE ESTABA. SOLO CON MI HIJA EN SU CUARTO._

Sali disparado escaleras arriba.

Llegue al cuarto de Bolt y abri estrepitosamente la puerta

-SACALES LAS MALDITAS MANOS DE ENCIMA CLON DE...-calle abruptamente

Sarada estaba tirada en la cama leyendo un libro SOLA en la habitacion. Levanto la vista para verme,no dijo nada y siguio en su lectura. Ambos hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Donde esta Bolt?-pregunte mirando todo concienzudamente

-Uzumaki esta en el baño,le dije que se bañara -me contesto sin levantar la vista

-Hmp,esta lista la comida -le informe

El clon salio del baño escandalosamente

-SARADA-CHAN YA ME BAÑÉ -grito feliz -Hola tio Sasuke-teme

Me quede mirando al rubio,estaba solo con una tuaya...

Sarada cerro su libro con una cara de molestia y activo su sharingan

-Ponte una maldita tuaya,baka - le proporcionó un buen golpe.

Sonrei de lado

 _Toma eso clon acosador de cuarta._

Mi hija salio de la habitacion indiferente,dejando a un rubio noqueado en el suelo de su habitacion. Me lo quede mirando indiferente y baje a cenar.

-¿ Que fue ese grito,amor?-me pregunto Sakura cuando estuve sentado a su lado

-No ha sido nada

Mire a Sarada,poco le importo lo que estuviera hablando con su madre

-¿Donde esta Bolt?-pregunto Kiwari buscandolo con la mirada. Sonrei por dentro,ese pequeño idiota estaba tirado inconciente en su cuarto...

-Esta en su cuarto,le pegue por haber salido en tuaya del baño estando mi padre y yo presentes-contesto sin inmutarse

Todos la quedaron viendo horrorizados

 _¿Que les pasaba?Para mi lo que habia hecho era normal. Es mas le hubiera agragado un buen chidori o un Susano_

-Pobre Bolt si tu heredaste la fuerza de tu madre...-Naruto paro de repente

Sakura salio corriendo a la habitacion del rubio seguida de Hinata y del dobe

Mire a mi hija que ni se inmutaba y a la pequeña peliazul que no entendia lo que sucedia

-Hmp,me pasarias la ensalada -me pregunto mi pequeña

Asenti y le pase la guarnición. Los tres seguimos comiendo como si nada,después de todo ese rubio hueco se lo merecia y que agradeciera que no lo metiera a un Tsuyikomi

 _4 años después ..._

Hoy iramiamos a la fiesta de ceremonia de finilizacion de Artes Hyuuga de Kiwari,la pequeña ya tenia 13 años .

 _Como pasaba la vida..._

Esperaba a que MIS dos mujeres bajaran para poder irnos,como tardaban era increible.

-Tsk

-Ya Sasuke deja de quejarte. No me digas que otra vez te vino,si que eres regular -me pincho MI mujer

Mire hacia arriba encontrandome a ambas. Sakura estaba hermosa y radiante,ese hermoso vestido manzana la favorecía muchisimo. Gire mi vista hacia Sarada,estaba igual de bonita que su madre. El vestido gris oscuro con petalos de sakura blancos le quedaba muy lindo aunque fuera simple y este preparado para ser usado en misiones. Note sus armas escondidas y supe que estaba preparada para todo.

 _Esa es mi niña,toda una Uchiha de elite_

A los 14 se habia vuelto Jounin y ahora le faltaba muy poco para que se convertirse en Ambu. Encima ya habia despertado el Mankekyu sharingan. Si señor a sus 15 años y ahora con 16 se va a graduar en Ambu...

 _MI ORGULLO ESTABA PISOTEADO POR TODO EL MUNDO NINJA,EL RAIKAGE LE HABIA PEGADO UNA PATADA, TSUNADE LO HABIA PARTIDO EN MILES DE PEDACITOS Y AHORA ESTABA SEPULTADO POR INFINITOS KILOS DE TIERRA,pero me siento orgulloso de que mi apellido sea levantado por MI Hija_

-Vamos papa

Desperte de mi ensoñación,Sari me llamaba

-Hmp

Ahora que la veia de cerca...

 _¡LLEVABA MAQUILLAGE Y EL PELO SUELTO CON RULOS AL FINAL. NO PODIA DEJARLA IR ASI! ¡TODOS LOS ACCIDENTES DE CONDONES PINCHADOS LA MIRARIAN Y EL REY DE LOS ACCIDENTES ESTARIA AHI! LOS MATARIA Y NO DEJARIA A NADIE VIVO. NO DEJARIA QUE TOCARAN A MI HIJA..._

Estaba a punto de decirle que se valla a cambiar y que se ponga el uniforme mas grande que tuviese cuando...

 _YA NO ESTABAN LAS MUY PRINGADAS, SE HABÍAN IDO SIN MI_

Rapidamente las alcancé

 _Por supuesto, porque soy un Uchiha._

Apareci en frente a la casa Hyuuga y me encontre con MIS dos mujeres. Me sonrieron divertidas y ladinamente.

 _Nose porque pero sigo pensando que soy muy mala influencia..._

-Adelante familia Uchiha,estan todos en plena ceremonia- nos dijo una criada y nos dejo el paso

-Arigato -Sakura le agradecio y entramos

 _1 hora después..._

La ceremonia ya casi terminaba,estabamos sentados junto a los Nara. Sakura cuchicheaba con Temari, Shikamaru dormia...

 _UN MOMENTO ¿TENIA EN LOS PARPADOS DIBUJADOS OJOS? ¿DE ENSERIO VAGO?_

-Tsk

 _¡YO TAMBIÉN QUERIA TENER DE ESOS! ME ESTOY FUMANDO TODA LA CEREMONIA ESTA Y ESTOY MAS ABURRIDO QUE EL VAGO MAYOR AL LADO MIO._

-Para mi que tu padre ya picho -le oi murmurar a Sari

 _¿¡QUE HACIA SENTADA AL LADO DEL NARA?!QUITALE LOS OJOS Y MANOS DE ENCIMA MALDITO VAGO MENOR ..._

-Sasuke apaga el Mankekyu sharingan- me reto Sakura apretando mi rodilla -O sino ya veras...- trono sus nudillos

 _Mierda_

-Hmp

 _Tranquilo Sasuke,tu puedes. Piensa en dobes saltando acantilados, Rock Lee atados y callados, Tomates voladores gigantes..._

Intente relajarme hasta que logre volver a tener el color negro normal de mis ojos. Sakura asintio satisfecha y siguio cuchicheando con la rubia

Gire mi vista hacia mi hija,le estaban picando la cara al vago ingenioso. Sonrei divertido

Aunque no me agradara que mi hija este junto al Nara-vago-menor,me divertia la situación y por lo menos no seria tan mala convinación. Ademas Sakura no me dejaria levantarme y matarlo con el chidori porque segun ella seria falta de etica y blablabla

 _SI SASUKE UCHIHA QUERIA MATAR A ALGUIEN LO MATARIA Y PUNTO,pero en estos momentos no me apetecia que me dejaran los huevos y mi Sasukejunior morados. Talvez otro dia..._

Ya casi terminaba esta tortura y podria levantarme a ir a mear.

-Ajusten la defensa,ataque aereo alfa y guardia beta -grito Shikamaru,todos lo quedaron mirando

-CALLATE VAGO -la mujer le pego en la cabeza -Prosigan por favor

Rei internamente, si yo me tenia que fumar todo esto, a el le pegarian por dormilon

 _QUE YO DIGO QUE DEBEN TENER ALGUN PARENTESCO CON EL DE LOS ENANOS DE BLANCANIEVES_

 _JA lero lero. Toma eso por dormirte y dejar la boca abierta ¡Aguante la mosca que decidio explorar la caverna que tiene por boca Shikamaru! Es que¿¡ QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE QUEDA DORMIDO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA?!SABIENDO QUE LAS MOSCAS Y LAS BACTERIAS SE LE METERIAN A LA BOCA,SI FUERA UN UCHIHA ESO NO LE HUBIERA PASADO_

Todo volvio a la normalidad y el Hyuuga que hablaba comenzo todo desde el principio

 _ES QUE ¿ESTA MIERDA NO TERMINARIA NUNCA?_

-Tsk

Y ahi se me iba el 50 monosilabo desde que llegue a la ceremonia

30 minutos mas tarde...

 _ALELUYA,ALELUYA,ALELUYA ALEGRIAAAAAAA Termino la tortura y puedo ir a mear._

Saludamos a la pequeña y a las familias que habian asistido...

 _¿Por que yo todavia no habia meado? SIMPLE MI MUJER NO ME DEJA HASTA QUE NO HAYAMOS SALUDADO Y FELICITADO A LOS QUE CORRESPONDIESEN PORQUE SI ME VOY A MEAR SERIA UNA FALTA DE RESPETO_

-Felicidades pequeña- felicite a Kiwari

-Arigato Sasuke-sama - se inclino con cortesia a modo de respeto hacia mi persona y se fue hacia su madre

 _LISTO, ESTABAN TODOS HABLANDO Y YO YA LA HABIA SALUDADO. ERA EL MOMENTO Y MI POLLA YA DEBIA DE ESTAR VIOLETA DE RETENER TANTO LIQUIDO. TENIA QUE CORRER E IR AHORA._

Iba a salir corriendo hacia el baño cuando lo vi.

 _¡ESE MALDITO CLON ESTABA ABRAZANDO A SARADA! NI A MEAR PUEDO IR_

Me acerque para saludarlo cortes e interrumpir el momento de aprovechamiento del Clon.

 _SE CREIA QUE NO ME DABA CUENTA, YO VEIA LAS NOVELAS DE AMOR QUE ME HACIA VER SAKURA Y ESA ESTRATEGIA LA USABA LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LOS PUTOS PARA CONQUISTAR A LA PROTAGONISTA ._

-Buenas noches, Bolt -los interrumpi

Sarada le pego una patada mandandolo a volar

 _Esa es mi hija¡Toma eso puto clon blondo con problemas de doncel!_

-Padre -me saludo y yo le respondi el gesto con la cabeza

-Vamonos Sarada tenemos que ir a la celebración de la joven Hyuuga

Estabamos en la casa de los Hyuugas en su fiesta de celebración. Chicos corrian por todos lados,mujeres y hombres hablaban cosas que a mi me importan un soberano cacahuete y yo...

 _¡TODAVIA NO HABIA PODIDO IR A MEAR! ¡QUIERO IR, WAAA AYUDAA QUE MI POLLA VA A EXPLOTAR !_

Todos estaban sentados charlando apaciblemente,esta era mi oportunidad de rajar devuelta. Mire a ambos lados, Sakurita estaba hablando con las demas chicas...

 _JUNTA DE MUJERES CAGAMOS ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS,MUJERES CUARENTONAS CRITICANDO Y DESPROTIGANDO A OTRAS PERSONAS!CORRAN HOMBRES,MARIDOS,AMANTES O LO QUE SEA QUE TENGA UN PENE!CAGAMOS FUEGOOO..._

Hablando de fuego,que es igual a incendio que trae bomberos que llevan agua...

 _¡CIERTO QUE TODAVIA ME MEO!_

Me levante del sofa donde estaba sentado y empece a caminar lo mas posiblemente normal que podia.

 _¡ES QUE ME MEO! HAY LIMONADA QUE QUIERE SALIR DEL PUESTO! LA CANILLA SE QUIERE ABRIR_

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Naruto y Kiba se me interpusieron.

-Sasuke-teme vamos a poner musica para los jóvenes...- el dobe hablaba de nose que mierda,aunque lo notaba mas nervioso de lo habitual

-Si hombre ven ayudanos pss janajaj ven ayuda y no subas que necesitamos a un Uchiha

 _¿Acaso Kiba estaba solicitando mi ayuda ? Alfin reconoció que soy superior ¿Y por que mierda se rie?_

-Si,vamos -me empujo el dobe

-Ya escuchaste necesitamos ayuda con el reproductor de musica

Ambos me habian agarrado de los brazos

-Sueltenme -me solte de su agarre quedando unos escalones mas arriba

-Pero Sasuke te necesitamos,que no subas MIERDA- exclamo el perro del Inuzuka jalandome de un brazo

Me solte devuelta y deje a la vista el Mankekyu sharingan

-Pss como quieras,yo te lo adverti jajajajaja

 _¿De que se rie ? No entiendo_

Mire a Naruto,estaba nervioso

-¿De que te ries? -inquiri amenazadoramente

-De que...-Naruto le tapo la boca

-Kiba no escuchas que Hina-chan nos llama,vamos que necesitan la musica -empezo a jalarlo -Adios Sasuke-teme

-Ni se te ocurra desaparecer Na...

 _PUTO DOBE Y PUTA TECNICA QUE TE TELETRANSPORTA ¿ACASO LE PUSO SELLOS A TODA LA CASA? ¿Podra teletransportar pis? ¡ME MEO! Ya me encargare luego del dobe_

Subi las escaleras mas rapido que Kakashi entrando a una libreria donde venden sus libritos porno y comprando el último tomo de la coleccion Icha Icha Paradise, luego de haber peleado y matado a todos sus contrincantes solo para conseguirlo en tan solo 3 segundos... Sí,asi de rápido

Llegue al pasillo y corri hasta llegar al baño.

 _¡ESTABA OCUPADO! Me odias puto universo..._

Patee la puerta entrando estrepitosamente

 _Mierda_

-SALGAN DE AQUI COCHINOS DE CUARTA A FOLLAR A UN MOTEL¡NO VEN QUE EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA QUIERE MEAR!

 _Tsk al dobe se tenia que parecer._

Asi es Moegi y Konohamaru haciendo cosas indecentes en el santuario de cualquier persona...

 _CUANDO YO QUIERO MEAR QUE SE VALLAN A FOLLAR A UN MOTEL O A CUALQUIER LADO MENOS EL BAÑO_

Luego que las bestias insensatas calenturientas del señor salieran como cucarachas del baño gracias a mi bellas palabras y mis dulce tacto ENTRE AL BAÑO ESTREPITOSAMENTE Y CERRE CON UN PORTAZO

 _¡HORA DE ABRIR LA CANILLA Y LARGAR TODO EL AGUA COLOR LIMONADA ! Libre como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libre como el mar ¡O SI MI POLLA ESTA EN MODO PARTY LIFE RELAX !_

Luego de descargar mis jugos y desechos denominados orina o simplemente pipi en el WC. Sali con cara de satisfacción del baño para encontrarme con el vago de hoy.

-¿Que no te lo adverti,chaval ? Tienes mas mala suerte,es puramente problematico

 _¿Y este de que cojones habla?_

-¿De que hablas Nara?...

 _¡COMO SE ATREVIA A IGNORARME Y ENTRAR AL SANTUARIO DONDE DESCANSA EL INODORO SIN RESPONDERME!_

Iba a tirar la puerta abajo para que me explicara de que caca hablaba si yo era un Uchiha y por lo tanto no me faltaria nunca la suerte porque somos perfectos cuando escuche unos extraños sonidos,parecidos a los movimientos de una cama

 _OTROS COCHINOS MAS ¡COMO AMO ARRUINAR LA INTIMIDAD DE LOS OTROS,ES TAN DIVERTIDO!_

Segui el ruido del colchon hasta llegar a la habitacion del clon aborto de condon

 _O que poeta estoy,me felicito_

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuche la voz de mi hija

-Mas fuerte Bolt

-Que no entra mas

-Pues has mas fuerza,tiene que llegar hasta el fondo

-Pero te hare daño

-No importa,solo hazlo de una vez

-Bueno pero luego no te quejes

-No no, solo hazlo

 _¿Esa era MI hija? ¿MI HIJA? ¡¿MI HIJA?!_

-AY,ves que no fue tan dificil. Ahora mas fuerte devuelta...

-Hai

 _¿¡QUE MIERDA HACE MI HIJA CON EL CLON SOLOS EN SU CUARTO EN UNA SITUACIÓN DUDOSA?! Lo matare,si lo matare MUY lenta y MUY dolorosamente_

Estaba algo paralizado frente a la puerta con el Mankekyu Sharingan infinito encendido y con un gran tic en el ojo

 _Oh si HOY CORRERIA SANGRE_

Le pegue una patada a la puerta, Naruto,Kiba y Shikamaru ( el vago salia del baño) aparecieron detras mio

-¿Paso algo,padre?

-Hola Tio Sasuke

Mi Tic en el ojo aumento y a los idiotas detras se le cayo la boca al suelo.

 _Oh como los mataria a esos tres tan dura,dolorosa y lentamente_

-No- fue lo unico que logre articular

Bueno por lo menos no estaban haciendo nada indebido. El clon producto de un puto condon pinchado estaba ayudando a Sarada a que le entre unos zapatos que Hinata le habia regalado hoy.

-Nada hija,tu madre te busca. Bolt -lo salude intentando mantener la calma y bajar mi furia.

 _Pero para que desaprovechar mi ira ¿no?_

-Hai padre. Arigato Bolt-le agradeció- Señor Nara,Uzumaki e Inuzuka -se despidio y bajo las escaleras

Me acerque amenazadoramente hacia el blondo clon

-Nunca vuelvas a acercarte o a estar solo con MI hija o de lo contrario te metere en un Tsukuyikomi,te atravesare con un chidori y luego arderas en una Amatarasu- lo amenace con la voz mas fría que pude dejando que vea mi Mankekyu sharingan

-Ha..hai -tartamudeo y trago duro.

Sonrei de lado,mas le valia o sino se enteraria de lo que es capaz un UCHIHA

Gire mi cuerpo y mi cabeza como la niña del exorcista en direccion al trio de idiotas que estaba en el humbral de la puerta

 _Oh como sufririan ELLOS SABIAN QUE ESTABAN SOLOS,CAPAZ FOLLANDO Y NO ME DIJERO NADA_

-Ustedes sabian que ellos estaban capaz follando y trataron de pararme para que puedan seguir en paz -dije sin levantar la mirada del suelo dejando detonar un aura oscura

-Sasuke...

Levante la mirada,dejando que vean mi cara de psicopata y mi sharingan con mi amado tic en el ojo. Tragaron duramente...

(Imaginense a la chilindrina con su Ajai,ujui,aji pero siendo representados por esos tres Pateticos...los mataria)

-Se nos chispoteo -me dijo el Nara

-Fue sin quer...querer queriendo -tartamudeó Naruto

-Eso,eso, eso-dijo Kiba moviendo la mano como el chavo

Mi tic y furia iban en aumento y estaba cada vez mas rojo de ira

-Compermisito dijo Monchito y se fue a tomar un cafecito

Desaparecieron en un pestaneo

 _YA DIJE CUANTO ODIO LE TENGO A ESA PUTA TÉCNICA DE TELESPORTACION_

-MALDITAS IMITACIONES MAL HECHAS DEL CHAVO DEL OCHO CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE YA VERAN ARDERAN EN UN AMATARASU LUEGO QUE ANTES LOS HAYA ATRAVESADO CON LA ESPADA DEL SUNSANO -grite muy enojado -ni se te ocurra comentar clon aborto de condon pinchado

Cerro la boca que tenia abierta

 _Algo que hizo bien este chico, MILAGRO_

Divise por la ventana tres figuras que corrian por los techos. La abri y salte

-¡LOS ENCONTRE, NO HUYAN PUTOS! VERAN LO QUE ES METERSE CON UN UCHIHA

-PERO SASUKE SOY EL HOKAGE

-YO EL ESTRATEGA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO NINJA Y EL QUE ORGANIZA LAS TACTICAS DE DEFANSA

-YO...YO...Mmm..Yo...YO NOSE PERO SOY DEMASIADO SEXI Y PERFECTO PARA MORIR

-ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUETE-Grite

 _QUE ME IMPORTABA A MI,ACA EL UNICO SEXI SOY YO,QUE SOY PERFECTO COMO TODO UCHIHA_

-¡AMATARASU!

_Especial_

(Narradora)

Sentadas en unas reposeras de la terraza-balcon,viendo el expectaculo que se llevaba fuera de la casa estaban las konoichis hablando

-Ma,papa me dijo que me buscabas

-Sara te quedan pintados los zapatos que te regalo Hinata

-Arigato Tenten, Bolt me ayudo a ponermelos

-No hija yo no te llame

-¿Que fue ese ruido de hace rato? ¿Por qué Sasuke grita?

-Es porque lo visitó Andres,Temari Es muy irregular y casi le viene todos los dias -le respondio divertida una pelirosa

Todas asintieron de acuerdo con una pequeña (grande) sonrisa de diversión en sus rostros

-¿Tu crees que sobrevivan?

-Y como es Sasuke...Yo le calculo que no Sarada-chan

-Niee Tenten mi Naruto y mi Bolt-kun son rápidos para escaparse

-Hinata tiene razón,un fushakin no jutsu y listo Seguro que a mi esposo se le ocurre eso

Todas asintieron,Temari tenia razón sino "seria muy problemático " Las Konouichis se quedaron tiradas en las reposeras del balcon viendo la graciosisima escena que se desarrollaba en los techos de Konoha

-Mira mama,un Inuzuca volador pide un deseo perruno -dijo inocentemente la joven peliazul

Todas hecharon a reír por la expresión que uso la pequeña Kiwari al ver a su tio Kiba volar por los aires. Esta seria una noche larga para ellos y muy graciosa para ellas

Contunara...

Biancu: ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusta? Hace mucho que anda dando vuelta en mi cabeza y bueno hasta ahí llegue por ahora pero pronto la seguiré

PREGUNTAS!

¿Que quieren que suceda?

¿Que parejas quieren que forme?

¿Se rieron mucho?

¿Team Shikadasara o team Boltsara?

Bueno espero que les haya gustado Nos leemos!


End file.
